The measurement of asphaltene content of a hydrocarbon reservoir fluid is a common aspect of oil production, transportation, and refining. Because asphaltenes are not generally well defined and not well understood, numerous methods have been developed for characterizing and quantifying asphaltenes in such reservoir fluids. Conventional methods, however, require large quantities of sample reservoir fluids and solvents, large glass vessels, and many other instruments for proper extraction of the asphaltenes. Typically, the quantification of asphaltenes is performed by weighing asphaltenes extracted from the reservoir fluid, generally must be performed in a laboratory environment, and requires significant lengths of time to complete.